Warmth in the Ice Kingdom
by pinkish-red hearts
Summary: Ice King was flying through his winter wonderland to throw out some old stuff but then he heard sobbing. P.S. Cover Image not mine. Done by miushimazu of deviantart :D


Maniacal giggles accompanied the cold wind zipping along the skyline of the Ice Kingdom. Riding this wind or rather causing this is the Ice King. His snow white beard flapped to keep him in the air while his thick hair of the same color and dark blue robes flailed with the wind. Cradled in his icy blue arms is a box of things he had finished using and is planning to throw out. All was fine in his snowy domain until he heard a sniffling below.

_Maybe it's a princess, _he thought. _If I make her feel better, maybe she'll consider marrying me_.

The Ice King giggled in excitement for his plan and immediately dove down to execute it. As the sniffles grew louder, he wondered which princess it was. Fluffy butterflies seemed to fill his stomach at the thought that Bubblegum might be the damsel in distress. That pushed him to go even faster. When he finally reached his destination, his heart sank in dismay.

_Oh, it's just her._

Huddled against a snowy rock is a girl, who looks about Bubblegum's age but had raven-colored hair and dead gray skin. Marceline's visit seemed surprising and sudden since she didn't even wear winter clothing. Just some thin long sleeved clothing and long pants with some boots.

_Sniff_

She seemed to have noticed his presence because she looked up and met his eyes with her crimson ones. Their eyes only locked a second yet judging from the look in her eyes which look like it was threatening to spill more tears, the sight of the Ice King seemed to trigger something in Marceline that Ice King couldn't understand.

"Uh… Sorry for the bother Marceline. I thought you were a princess,"

And with that, Ice King spun to leave but Marceline's sobbing became louder. He turned back finding Marceline hugging her knees and crying into them. This made him panic.

_Oh no. She might tell Finn on me, thus ruining my chances with any princess._

He sent his box crashing on the floor and rummaged through them to look for ANYTHING that he could give her. That's when he caught sight of something that girls might like. He had stolen it from a witch sometime ago because he wanted to use it for a love potion which he messed up on. It was too ugly to give to a princess, so he was going to throw it out.

"Shh… Here," he whispered in panic and dropped it on the ground. "Don't tell Finn on… whatever I did, okay?"

With that, he quickly flew off, not wanting anymore trouble and hoping that it might even take him a rung higher with his relationship with Princess Bubblegum- by being nice to one of her 'friends'.

She and her father were at it again. And as usual, Marceline buried herself in the snowy mountains of the ice kingdom. She didn't even bother putting on winter clothing, just something to protect her from the sun. The freezing cold didn't mind. In fact, it always comforts her. It was the last thing which let her feel the memory of her dear 'father', Simon. His new persona, the Ice King, usually never comes across her every time she comes here after she and her father have a fight, so it surprised her that he was there. Seeing him again with all his memories frozen and locked away or in reality, lost pierced- no stabbed her heart and made her cry even more. Then, he seemed to have dropped something before he flew off. She peered from her knees and found something she had longed for a long time.

"Bu- but how did you-"

She looked up but found only sheets of snow and no sign of dark blue robes anywhere. Instead, in contrast to all the white, stood out a bear that was dark pink or at least it once was but most of the color had faded away. It had blue button eyes, the other one badly sewn by her. It was tattered already but it didn't matter. Hambo had returned! And of all people who had brought it back to her, it was he who had given it to her but had not recalled her now. Even though she knew that Ice King's true intention was to be in the good graces of Finn and Bonnibel, but deep inside, she wanted to believe that it was Simon who did that kind act to her- just like he used to do so ages ago.

_**Although you're not really there**_

_**I can still feel your presence**_

_**Beneath the cold lies a warm care**_

_**Just a bit of your old essence**_

_**You may never even return**_

_**To what you were before**_

_**But this new you I will learn**_

_**To love right down the core**_

**AN: My first Adventure Time fan fiction. :D I think it's okay. Is it? I wanted to make it a two shot but I decided not to. I don't know. I also felt like ending with a poem would make the ending better. What do you guys think? I wish she'd find Hambo again. D: I always thought that whenever Marceline is upset, she goes to the Ice Kingdom. Well, we all know she goes to the Ice Kingdom as shown in "Bad Little Boy". XD Anyway, please review guys. I would VERY MUCH appreciate feedbacks and critique. :3**

**~pinkish-red hearts**

**P.S.: Just when I thought Simon and Marcy's backstory and relationship were the ones that'll give me the biggest feels… Puhoy happens. -_- Watch it. It's just. UUUGGGGHHHHHHH….! Okay I'm done XD**


End file.
